


【博君一肖】生日愿望 5

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 63





	【博君一肖】生日愿望 5

助理拿着药战战兢兢地进门。

肖战已经睡着了，小小的身子趴在两米的大床上，盖着被子只露了一颗小脑袋在外。湿漉漉的刘海和眼角的泪痕一看就是挨了顿狠打。

助理还是第一次亲眼看到这么脆弱的肖战。

“战、战哥他....他还好吗？”助理一开口就后悔了。看破不说破，这能好才怪。

“没事，过几天就好了。”王一博看着肖战，顿了顿，“别提这事，他好面子。”

“一定一定。”小姑娘应着，然后想了想又低头说，“王老师对不起....是我没看好战哥....您要是、要是把我换掉我也无话可说....”

王一博看了看她，明白小姑娘也不容易，“是他自己作。你也辛苦了，回去歇歇吧。下周我去长沙你再来。”

“好。药我放这里了。”

“嗯。”

王一博等助理离开才小心翼翼地掀起被子，小屁股已经褪去一些红色转而变得青青紫紫。打开药膏王一博挤出一点到手上晕开，轻轻把手敷到小屁股上涂抹，小孩敏感的要命，没几秒就迷迷糊糊挣扎起来。

“嗯呜....”小家伙眼睛不睁开但一直抗拒着王一博的手，“疼.....”

“宝宝乖，涂完了就不疼了。”王一博一手抚摸着肖战的发旋，一手轻柔地抹着药。涂完药小团子又折腾出一身汗，王一博赶紧拧了毛巾来给他擦身子。

等肖战醒来已经是第二天早上五点多了，一觉睡了十几个小时，长久的趴着使得浑身难受，王一博的一只手还搭在他的背上。

肖战动了动身子，感到身后清凉的药膏，但依旧疼的厉害，勉强回头看了看皮肤还是高肿着。肖战瞄瞄还在睡觉的王一博，想到昨天他对自己那么凶，眼圈又红了，想伸手抱抱王一博可是又太疼了不敢动，只能把小脑袋凑过去在他嘴唇上啵叽了一下。

王一博感到嘴上被啄了一口，睁开眼就看到小团子撇开了头。

“怎么了？”王一博打了个哈欠，平静地问。

“没事....”肖战趴回被窝。

王一博心里叹了口气，不过他还没想这么早哄孩子。拿起手表看了看，时间也差不多了，今天在北京还有个品牌见面会。

“我去给你弄饭，一会我去工作。”王一博起身下床。

“你要出去？”肖战瞪着大眼睛回过头。

“有个广告拍摄，晚上回来。”王一博口气不咸不淡，好似没有什么能让他抛弃工作。

肖战垂下眼。

“穿上衣服起床。”王一博打开衣柜把那套熊猫套装扔了过来。

“什么？可是....”肖战想起那个开裆裤，羞得脸上泛红。

“不许穿内裤。一周都不许。”

“不要......”肖战听着王一博的要求急得不顾身上的疼痛就支起身子。

“要我给你穿？”王一博严肃起来。

“不不......”肖战缩了缩脖子，乖乖拿过衣服。

法兰绒的料子很舒服，也很合身。肖战套上衣服成了熊猫宝宝，身后正好遮不住可怜的小屁股，斑斓的青紫裸露在外。

“不许脱，脱了加罚。”王一博警告着小团子，吓得小孩只能点头。

简单的给肖战熬了点粥蒸了几个包子王一博便匆匆离去。肖战屁股疼得不行，吃了一口包子喝了两勺粥就昏昏沉沉又回到床上睡了过去。晚上王一博七点多就回来了，带了肖战爱吃的日料，买了星巴克打包。小朋友倒在被窝里戳ipad，一副提不起精神的样子。

挨打过后吃饭对于肖战而言无疑是痛苦的，连垫子都不敢坐。王一博看着他站在一旁慢悠悠地一口一口夹，也没有要喂的意思。一顿饭吃得索然无味，两人也没说一句话。

看他吃得差不多了，王一博放下碗。

“吃好了就去面壁。”

肖战手抖了一下，差点没夹住筷子。

“该不会忘了我昨晚说的？”

【这周每天晚上睡前打30下屁股，好好记住这次教训。】

肖战摇了摇头。

怎么能忘。就是因为记得才一整天提心吊胆。

“去。”

肖战迈着双腿一步一蹭地往墙边挪。

王一博起身收拾碗筷，边收拾边观察着小孩的举动。估计是太害羞，小朋友把熊猫帽子都给套上了，从后面看只能看见毛茸茸的耳朵配着黑白相间的一团，还有一个青紫的小屁股。肖战一开始还站的笔直，过了几分钟就受不住动动腿动动胳膊的，地毯都快磨出个洞。

故意拖延了会时间，王一博收拾完厨房已经半个小时过去了，肖战早就支撑不住，低着头小屁股歪歪扭扭地倾斜着

“过来。”王一博坐到沙发上招呼人。

小团子猛地抬起头，转过身看见王一博拍着大腿就泛起泪花。

“可不可以不要打......”肖战奶声奶气地低语。

“不可以。说了要让你记住教训。“

面对王一博的无情，肖战别无选择，走过去缓缓伏到腿上。

“撅高。”

小兔子刚抬起屁股便得到了一巴掌。

“啪！”的一声唤醒了所有的疼痛，甚至比昨天还要痛苦。青色的皮肤挨了巴掌红的更快肿的更高，肖战瞬间把小手捂向身后，张大嘴巴倒吸了一口气，眼泪像断线的珠子往下落。

“收回去，这下不算。”王一博掰开他的手。

肖战委屈地嘟嘟嘴，抽搭搭的把手收了回来。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”五下一组，王一博打得结实又慢速，每次都等肖战消化了上一下的疼痛才又落一掌，这样比连续的责打更使人深刻也更加折磨。

“呜....不、不敢了.....真的不敢了.....嗯呜.........”肖战三番五次哭声刚喊出来就都给打了回去。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”王一博其实只用了一半的力气，可对肖战已经是极限。

“呜啊！错了.......呜呜呜呜我知道、知道错了......哥哥......”肖战知道求饶无用，只得一遍遍地认错，希望能得到一点同情。

三十下打完，小屁股红里透紫，还带着昨天的青青点点，小团子声音都哭哑了。

“去洗脸，睡觉去。”王一博看肖战这副样子，估计着他也不愿和自己亲近，不如让他自己冷静冷静。

肖战尽管哭得头脑不清，还是明白了王一博似乎不打算和自己睡，更加委屈了，从腿上爬起来搂住王一博的脖子不撒手，“你、你打都打了.....不能不抱我呜......我要哥哥......哥哥抱.....”


End file.
